


Hearts Collide

by blaackbird



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaackbird/pseuds/blaackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D/s AU, sub!Blaine,  unmarked!Kurt. </p><p> Blaine was supposed to be a Dom like all men in his family,</p><p>but when his mark appears in his left hand he knew his life would be a<br/>challenge, and it gets worst when he falls in love with unmarked!Kurt while he<br/>has a very appealing agreement with Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> n this AU, people discover if they're Dom or sub when they get to puberty, getting a mark in their writst. Homosexuality is normal, but some people still think less of male submissives, specially conservative families, because it's more coomon that women are subs, but it's not always like that (male subs can be taken as 'gays' of our times, kind of)
> 
> And there are some people that don't have marks, so they're not Doms or subs and are not interesed in the scene at all, because they don't crave the submission or dominance. (in this fic, Kurt is one of those rare cases) 
> 
> Rating will change in further chapters.  
> The story will contein some BDSM elements (mostly discipline, and D/s) but it's essentially a love story.

Blaine Anderson was thirteen years old when his world started to fall apart.

He was able to feel the first changes, how different his body felt increasingly. His muscles got stronger, body hair thicker, and he could feel anxiousness and _life_ running through his veins like never before. That's why he wasn’t so surprised that morning when he woke up with a slight difference in his body.

All men in the Anderson family had been Doms, or at least that’s the story everyone always told, and that Blaine’s father made sure his son would know. It was considered tradition and heritage even if science and medicine had discarded the idea that people’s identities were defined by genes only. But to William Anderson, and a lot other in their family; tradition and status were really important, and Blaine always knew what was expected from him. Being in the conservative and prestigious family like he was, Blaine knew nobody would accept if he turned out to be a sub. That’s why Blaine and his brother Cooper attended to a traditional school known for its Dom legacy once students got their marks.

It wasn’t unusual that some boys got their sub’s mark, and even if the school didn’t have a strict policy about the nature of their students, they decided to leave anyways to avoid any kind of harassment and forced submission they’d receive from their Dom classmates if they decided to stay.

But Blaine always knew there was something different in him. He always has been kind, respectful, always doing his homework and willing to help his submissive mother in the house chores. He was always willing to help, but nobody thought less of him because of how he was because he was a member of the Anderson family after all, and being polite wasn’t the worst thing that he could be.

A few weeks after he turned 13 he started to feel different, but that Thursday he had no doubt of what was going to be in his wrist. His alarm hadn’t gone off when he woke up, feeling dizzy and a bit nauseous. He tried to get out of bed and stand up, but his legs were trembling and he had no strength to even try to get up. It seemed like all his blood had gone straight to his heart and stayed there, making it feel like it was crashing against his chest and he could feel the angry beating of it all through his body, especially in his ears, and the air didn’t seem to get to the bottom of his lungs. Blaine was scared and overwhelming by the things he was feeling, but the what he could feel more intensely was the itching in his hand; his _left_ hand.

_One, two, three._

_Deep breaths._

_Inhale, exhale._

_Focus._

His fingers were shaking. He knew what he was supposed to do, but he was too afraid to touch it, to feel it, to recognize himself for what he was.

Several minutes passed, and for the first time in his life, Blaine was paralyzed with fear and something else he couldn’t really describe. His mind was completely blank and his hands kept shaking, hungry to touch the mark, to recognize it until he couldn’t wait anymore. It was fate, it was his nature. He always knew, and this was his confirmation.

Carefuly, he started to move his right hand to his left wrist, and just this action felt like a relief. Eyes closed, his fingertips were tracing the thick band of skin in his wrist. Blaine felt his chest open up and all the restrained air was finally free for him to use. His lungs filled up, his eyes opened way too fast and his chest felt light again. But the tension wouldn’t go The knowledge about his true nature made him crave for an order, for a command and Blaine knew that it would happen, everyone knew that after getting mark, submission or Dominance was what filled your mind and soul until you finally act on them, and then you’d feel relief, letting go or taking all control.

Blaine Anderson was thirteen years old when the world started to make sense to him, but also when his life started to fall apart, because, in a family were all men were Doms and crave for dominance was something to feel ashamed of; Blaine Anderson was a submissive.


	2. Fake Plastic Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine just found out he's a sub, and this is how his family found out and their reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For these chapters I didn't have a beta, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes, the next ones are better, I promise (:

_But I can't help the feeling_

_I could blow through the ceiling if I just turn and run..._

_And it wears me out, and it wears me out..._

_If I could be who you wanted,_

_If I could be who you wanted all the time..._

  
****_\- Radiohead._ ** **

* * *

After Blaine saw his mark, felt it and finally realized that he was a submissive, he decided that he was going to wait a few days (or weeks) before letting everyone else know what his true nature was.

            He tried to live his life normally; wake up, going to school, dinner with parents, small talk about nothing, sleep and then wake up again. But the changes in his body and reactions were getting obvious.

          

            “Blaine” his mother called him, and maybe it was the second or third time she was trying to get his attention

            “I’m sorry. You were saying?”

            “I was asking if you wanted to do something for your birthday.” Right because Blaine was turning fourteen in two weeks.

            “I haven’t thought about it” _I’m more worried about the mark in my left wrist and how I could tell you and Father._

            “Maybe you should give it a thought and let me know”

            “Okay, maybe I’ll have some friends over.”

            “That sounds good, tell me when you decide so I can talk to your Father about it”

 

Blaine didn’t replay. He had zoned out again, thinking about different scenarios to talk to his parents and their possible reactions.

Maybe he’d say it during dinner, and they’d say that they love him anyways, because that’s what parents are supposed to do, right?

Or maybe he would tell them at his birthday, and his dad would be pissed off, and throw him out. Maybe he’d have to ask Cooper for help.

Maybe the sooner he said it, the better. 

 But things never turned out the way Blaine wanted.

 Two weeks after his mark was settled in his wrist, Blaine and his parents were having dinner in the main dining room. His father was talking about how good the business were going for the company, while his mother just nodded and made little sounds of affirmation sometimes, just like a good sub would do while listening to their Dom.  At some point, they were talking about Cooper, and his father mentioned how he had no doubt that Blaine’s brother was going to do great in his business mayor in LA.

Maybe they were talking about something else after, but Blaine wasn’t paying attention to them.

“Blaine?” His mother touched his arm, lightly.

‘I’m sorry”

“Your Father asked if you could pass him the bread that’s on your side of the table”

“Oh, of course.” He said, without thinking too much about it and he grabbed the plate that was in his left side, and handed it to his Father.

It were just a few seconds after when he realized what he had done, and the plate hitting the floor becoming a lot of tiny pieces, and the force of his Father hand around his wrist taking it closer to his  eyes, making him rise from his chair made him realize his mistake.

 “What is this?” Blaine could feel the anger in his Father’s voice, the trembling in his hands while the pressure in Blaine’s skin was becoming too much.

He couldn’t speak. He was paralyzed. His mother was looking at him horrified, his Father couldn’t take his eyes from his mark.

“Tell me what the hell is this.” It was a command. Blaine felt his mouth open without even thinking about it.

“It’s my mark” Blaine said, surprised at how wrecked his voice had sound.

“When did you get it?” William was starting to lose it, Blaine could feel the Dominance that came from his body.

“Two…” Blaine had to wait a few second before he could talk “Two weeks ago”

“ You’re disgusting” his Father spitted.

 

Blaine couldn’t rise his eyes, all he could feel was the hand around his wrist, and the effect his Father was having on him.

“ William” it was just a whisper from his mother, his Father looked at her. “Sir…”

“Shut up” that was all he said. “Shut up and don’t defend him”

“Father, please” Blaine felt he couldn’t breathe. “You’re hurting me”

“Get fucking used to it.” He said, and then all Blaine felt was a hand against his cheek, and it felt like fire against his skin.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Blaine said when he found his voice again.

“What am I going to do with something like you? You’re useless. I always knew something was wrong with you. Always so calm…” His Father was making him kneel in the floor. “I should have seen it coming”

“William… please” It was his mother again. Blaine thought she was scared, but couldn’t be sure, at some point he had closed his eyes and couldn’t open them again. 

“Stop talking, Anna” William said, his voice was pure Dominance, Blaine could feel it, and his mother obviously could too.

A few minutes passed, and Blaine was kneeling in the floor, fighting the tears that were trying to come from his eyes. He felt so insignificant, like he was nothing at his Father’s feet. But he couldn’t move, he couldn’t open his eyes.   

“Listen to me very well, Blaine” His father spoke again, somehow more relax then before, but still very strong “No one can know about this. I won’t have the world to know that I have a sub son. So you’re gonna stay in the school you are, and I don’t even care if it’s ‘against your nature’ but you’ll act like a Dom.”

 Blaine was trembling now. These were his first commands. It should have felt like relief, but he was suffocating instead.

“This will be the only time I ever want to see you act like a submissive. And I don’t wanna hear about someone Dominating you. I won’t allow it.” William was trying to stay calm, trying to keep his dominance in control. He never thought about dominating one of his sons. “Are we clear?”

“Yes Sir”

A slap in his cheek again.

“I’m not your Sir”

“I’m sorry” Blaine said.  “Yes Father”

“Now stand up. No Anderson should be in his knees like that”

Blaine wasn’t sure if he was going to be able, but his body still responded to direct orders, so he stood up, but slowly.

“Now, I want you to go to your room, and we’ll find some subs for your training” William said when Blaine finally could meet his eyes.

“ What?”

“You heard me. I won’t have a submissive son, and I don’t care about that little thing you have in your wrist. You’ll learn to control your body, and you will dominate someone.”

“But Father…”

“Don’t argue with me.” Blaine was silent. “I’ll take care of everything. Now go to your room, you have school tomorrow”

Blaine just nodded and left the dining room.

Slowly, he got to his room and then he felt his body collapsing. He was in his knees and the tears were burning his eyes. He felt exhausted; his body aching and going deeper to that place he supposed was subspace.

Trying to control his sobs, Blaine curled in the floor and let his body hurt without trying to fight against it. He had his first Dominance from his Father, and it had been so different at how books explain it should be for a recent marked sub. Blaine always thought that how awful the first time in subspace could be if it wasn’t well done was just literature, but now he was feeling it himself.

He was there a few minutes, or maybe hours, he couldn’t be sure; until he heard the door opening from outside. His body went rigid in seconds, and he only relaxed a bit when he saw his mother entering his room.

“Blaine…” She said trying to get his attention, but Blaine wasn’t listening. “Oh, baby…”

She got closer, and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s okay sweety, calm down”

But Blaine’s tears just seemed to get heavier.

“Calm down, baby. You’re a good boy, shhh” She tried again. “You should take this, it’ll be good for you”

Blaine tried to focus, and she passed him a glass of water with sugar, and he  tried to have a sip.

“That’s it, honey. It’ll help”

 

Blaine drank the glass and after a few minutes the tears had stopped.

“How are you feeling?” His mother asked.

“Awful”

“It’ll be okay” she assured him. “I’ll talk to your father and he’ll come around”

“Thanks, mom”

“No problem, baby” she was going to let him go, but Blaine pressed his hands around her arms. 

“Please, hold me a little longer?”

“Okay”

 

That’s all she said, and kept her arms around him. She knew that it was something that Blaine needed, even if her Dom told her not to do it. She could take a punishment for her son, she could take a lot more than a punishment for her son.

 “I know it’s gonna be hard, Blaine. But I’m here to help you, and I will try to talk to your Father”

“Thank you, mother” Blaine said, feeling his limbs weak, and the exhaustion was too much.

“You should try to sleep. Tomorrow may be a tough day” his mother said, letting him go from her arms, and this time Blaine didn’t stop her.  “Everything will be fine”

 

Blaine wasn’t sure if he had said something or not, because his eyes felt heavy and staying awake was a really hard task at the moment. So he just let himself fall  to sleep, and let the darkness surround him to find some peace.

****


End file.
